


Memory

by TricksterGod



Category: Marvel, Thor - Fandom, Thor Dark World
Genre: Gen, Thor: The Dark World Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterGod/pseuds/TricksterGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you die, your life flashes before your eyes right? Maybe only the most poignant memories stand out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

"I'll never tell you.."

"I believe you."

The pain was familiar to her, more than familar. She had felt it a small handful of times in the most recent past, just to the left of the spine, in some vital organ that at the moment...she could not name. Nothing that came to her eyes made sense now...Loki...was that Loki? No...No Loki was a grown man locked away in the cells beneath Asgard, not a child who sat before her, brow furled in concentration, hands raised aloft before him.

 _'Don't give up now!'_ She heard herself speak, though her lips had not moved.

He looked at her, down-trodden, a crease still in the skin of his forehead. _'I don't understand Mother...I had it! I know I did!'_

_'I believe you lítið ljós, that is why you must keep trying.'_

A swirl of green magic left his hands and a flower was formed of it, bringing an indescribable delight to Loki's eyes. _'Mother I did it! See?! I did it!'_ Leaping to his feet, he proceeded to bounce around the room in his joy, while she sat and laughed happily at his expression of success.

He was then older to her eyes, a young teenaged boy, engrossed in his books sitting on the floor by the firepit that warmed her private quarters, the ever familiar look of concentration on his face.

_'Have the Frost Giants ever attacked Asgard, Mother?'_

She had been silent for a beat, closing the book she had held in her own lap, looking to where he sat. _'No, my son, they have not. As for the other realms...well they have not been as lucky as we have been. Though there has been cause to go to war with them in quite sometime.'_

Bright emerald eyes met hers in slight confusion.

_'Then why are we stil afraid of them?'_

_'....Are we?'_

_'Fandral and Thor like to play 'Hunt The Frost Giants' with some of the other children...it makes the girls scream. If they have not attacked in so long...what with Father having vanquished them...then why...Mother...are you alright?'_

Oh how angry she felt at that knowledge, though she had known that such games happened...to hear her son talk about it when he was....

_'Why did he lie?'_

No. Not this..

_'He kept the truth from you so you would never feel different. You are our son, Loki, and we your family.'_

Had he ever believed that? Could she blame him if he did not after what the AllFather had said to him...No...she could not.

_'But I am a...a...'_

_'It matters not to us what you are, but who you are Loki...and you are our son, a good son, a good brother...oh my darling...can't you see that...'_

The look of pain on his face, how she would have given anything to chase that pain away.

_'Why did you not...tell me Mother...why..._

_'Loki...'_

"Frigga...Frigga no.."

_'No...No let me stay with him! Let me stay with him! Loki-'!_

"..Odin.."

His hand on her face...warmer than her skin it was, and a comfort from the pain and the odd warmth that stretched across her side.

"Tell him...please...tell him..."

"Frigga.."

"Loki...forgive him...and tell him..."

"Tell him yourself, you...you will be-"

"Tell him...that I'm sorry..."

The pain fell away and with a sigh, her last breath slipped from her and the darkness swept her away.

_'I did not wish to lose you...I should have told you...and I'm sorry....I was a fool...to have kept my silence...'_

_'.....I forgive you Mother...you...I forgive you...'_


End file.
